Darkness
by darkK88
Summary: Installment 1:Pre:KOTOR II LSFRevan one-shot Revan's plans have come to fruition and her past is is merging with the present, despite her efforts will the republic remain intact? The stage is set, now everyone will seek out the exile. 2nd chapt possible
1. Installment 1

**Darkness**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or dialog that comes from the game only Lucas Arts and Bioware can claim that.

Rated M for some mild language and some sexual references. Nothing to explict.

Revan sat in the cock pit of the Ebon Hawk, tapping her fingers against the control panel. After the final battle with Darth Malak, Revan couldn't help but question if he was right. Darth Malak's last words echoing in her broken mind. _"Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. Your all these things and yet you are nothing." _

Sighing heavily she looked out into space. Remembering her promise to Carth Onasi the republic pilot she fell in love with. Revan was going to Telos to help Carth find his son, Dustil.

Only a few companions still traveled with them. Canderous Ordo who refused to leave Revan's side and the two droids, HK-47 and T3-M4. Revan recalled why Bastilla Shan left. The young woman's exact words were,_ "I shall return to Coruscant. I must recenter myself." _Another words Bastilla didn't feel comfortable being in the presence of the former Sith lord. Afraid she would fall to the dark side again. Juhani went with Bastilla claiming she felt the need to help her.

Zaalbar returned to his home world of Kashyyk. Revan had to convince him that was how he could repay his life debt to her, by keeping the planet stable. The Wookie finally agreed. Mission Vao was confused and torn between following Zaalbar and staying with Revan. _"I can't just leave Big Z! But I can't just let you go wander off and get into trouble either! Seera, I mean Revan what do I do?" _In the end Revan convinced the blue Twi'lek to go with Zaalbar. After all it would make things easier for Revan to leave. Jolee Bindo was forced to go to Coruscant as well. Saying he was the only one qualified to inform Master Atris on the events that transpired. From the council's memory wipe and Revan's redemption, to Darth Malak's defeat.

* * *

Revan sighed again. "I never asked you if you preferred to be called Seera Kast or Revan." Canderous entered the cockpit. The war veteran stood admiring the woman sitting before him. Revan's jet black hair, blue shimmering eyes, fair complexion, and petite but shapely body attracted him to her from the beginning but learning that she was once the Jedi Revan, made him fall completely in love with her.

"You can stop ogling me now." Revan frowned slightly. _Canderous knows I'm in love with Carth._

"Oh, are you sure you want me to stop?" Canderous sat down smirking. Never breaking his eye contact with her.

"First you can call me Revan. I was never really Seera Kast. Secondly I am quite sure I wish you to stop."

"When will you get over that republic pansy?" the Mandalorian asked, wanting to get a rise out of the woman.

Revan simply replied, "I'm not going to play this game, Ordo." Memories of her past had slowly been returning and now she remembered almost everything about her life, her real life. Revan had managed to erase the false memories of the identity of Seera Kast, programmed into her head by the Jedi council. Bastilla had thrown a fit when she discovered what Revan did. The former Sith lord took her friends' tantrum in stride which only angered the semi redeemed Jedi even more. But that didn't stop Revan, now she was working on a way to break the force bond created on Revan's flagship when Bastilla had attempted to save her life. One of the things Revan remembered troubled her more and more. It felt as if an impending darkness was just lurking beyond the outer rim. Something she had created or was a part of, she wasn't for certain. But the one thing she did know for certain was the ones she loved and cared for could not come with her. Fearing their safety, she decided to leave them behind. One by one all her companions were where she wanted them. Now she just had to find a way to leave Carth and Canderous behind.

"Are you listening to me?" frustrated at Revan's lack of attention the Mandalorian grabbed her breast to elicit a response. Revan jumped out of her seat, blushing madly from the contact. Glaring down at Canderous. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" she asked angrily.

"Getting your attention." smirking at what he thought was the best idea he ever had, until it got him slapped on the cheek.

"Don't ever do that again!" ordered Revan, still fuming she left the cockpit. _Of all the dishonorable things that Mandalorian could've done! _

Canderous was still chuckling to himself. _One day Revan, I will have you in my bed._

* * *

Revan stormed out of the cockpit, reciting the Jedi code. _There is no emotion, there is peace..._ but it quickly turned into the Sith code, _Peace is a lie, there is only passion, through passion I gain strength..._ _Stop!_ She screamed inside her head. Shaking her head, Revan changed directions and instead of heading for Carth's quarters in the starboard dormitory, she entered the cargo hold.

Revan crouched against the wall and held her head as more memories swept past the flood gate. Pain gripped her body and she fought hard to not lose herself in the newest vision of her past but to no avail. Darkness claimed her mind and body.

"_Malak, I wish to stop the Mandalorians. I'm going with or without you." announced a young Jedi knight. _

"_Revan, the council forbade this course of action." __Pleaded Malak._

"_Don't you understand Malak? If I don't go the republic will fall!" She stormed off leaving a speechless Malak. Revan knew what she had to do. Who she needed to find. For awhile now she suspected that her former master had fallen to the dark side but until recently denied the possibility. "Kreia?" _

"_Revan, what is wrong? I sense your distress." Kreia was mediating in the archives._

"_I wish to leave for the Mandalorian wars." Revan hung her head down and avoided Kreia's gaze. _

"_You wish to leave the order?" asked Kreia._

"_How did you know!?" Revan looked up, surprised that the older woman knew what she really wanted. _

_Kreia slowly moved a strand of white hair out of her face. And smoothed her brown robes before standing. "Because I already have." _

Revan let the tears fall down her face, as the pain subsided and the vision faded. She didn't realize Carth was standing in front of her until he spoke. "Hey beautiful. Are you alright?"

Revan flinched and looked up into Carth's brown eyes. He reached down and cupped her face with both his hands and lowered himself to her level. Revan pushed aside his hands and wrapped herself around his waist, seeking comfort. She couldn't tell him what she was planning to do. Revan knew that Carth would find some way to stop her or follow her. Finally she whispered an answer for Carth's peace of mind. "Just remembering something, flyboy."

That didn't ease's Carths' state of mind. He looked at the small woman in his arms. _She has that look again. I know she's planning something. Beautiful don't you dare try and leave me behind._

"Thought you would like to know, we've arrived." Canderous stood in the doorway, not masking his scowl.

"Thanks." answered Carth, who gave a look of go to hell to the Mandalorian.

* * *

Telos was under the beginning stages of construction. No one was actually allowed onto the planets surface so they had docked with Citadel Station floating above the planet. Paying the docking fee and making their way to the apartments. Revan could tell Carth was anxious. His emotions rolled of him in sickening waves. "Relax. He'll be here." She placed a hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort.

"Statement: Master my I blast the meatbag?" asked HK-47, as they passed a child throwing a very loud temper tantrum.

"Negative HK." Revan shook her head. _Why did I make him so blood thirsty? _

"Bee-reet woooo deeep!" exclaimed T3-M4. The little droid was becoming more vocal in the last few months, making sure it told it's disapproval of killing innocent bystanders. They entered apartment B1 and instantly Revan ran to the bed and jumped onto it saying she got dibs on the bed. Canderous grunted in reply.

"Are you sure it's alright if I go look for him on my own?" asked Carth for what must of been the 20th time.

"I'm sure flyboy! If you ask me that one more time I'm going to use the force and send you out there! Oh but take T3-M4 with you. He can search the files a lot faster than you can."

"Let me assist with kicking his ass out." Canderous was getting irritated by the constant whining on Carth's part of the conversation. The republic pilot held up both hands in defeat but ignored Canderous input on the situation. Revan went into the refresher and Carth stepped closer to the brawny Mandalorian. "Stay away from Revan." was his warning before exiting the apartment. Carth took T3-M4 and went to look for Dustil.

* * *

Revan came out of the refresher, her hair still damp from her short shower. She decided to wear a clean set of dark robes. At that moment any Jedi would instantly mistake her for a dark padawan. The Jedi knight knew what she had to do. She had to leave Carth on Citadel Station. Unfortunately she also knew that she had to take Canderous. But she would leave him soon after leaving Telos.

"I'm going to leave." she sat on the end of the bed, brushing out her hair. Seemingly talking to no one in general.

"Oh? Taking republic with you?" her one statement got the Mandalorians attention quicker than if a gizka had landed on his head.

"No." _I wish I could. _

"Then why are you telling me this?" _What are you really planning?_

Revan paused a moment. Knowing she had to play this right or he would alert Carth to what she was planning. "Because I need you to come with me."

"Finally tired of republic! I knew you would come to your senses!" Canderous slapped his knee and laughed some more.

"Will you come with me?" Revan turned around to face Canderous and look him in the eye. She patiently waited for his response.

"On one condition." the lust in his eyes was obvious and the smirk on his face was apparent of how certain he was he would get his way.

_Damn him!_ She thought angrily. _Canderous knows I have no choice._ "What would that condition be?" Revan remained calm. Carth would never have to know and besides she might not come back from the outer rim. She needed to get off that station and Canderous was the only one that could help her. Once off that station she needed to go to Onderon. But before Onderon she had one last trip to Korriban to make and she wasn't about to go there alone.

"I have a feeling you already know."

"Indulge me." Revan was getting irritated at the Mandalorians' game.

"You spend every night in my bed. Doing what ever I want."

Revan felt trapped but what choice did she have? _I have to fix the republic. Undo all the damage done to it by Malak.. I have to protect it._ "So be it. On one condition." Guilt tore at her insides. She felt like she was committing the ultimate betrayal. Carth would be devastated if he ever found out.

"And what condition would that be?" asked Canderous. His smirk turning into a straight line.

"Carth can never find out." With that said Revan got up and placed the brush on the nearby table.

"Fine." was his response.

"Not good enough. Swear it to me, Canderous." Revan got close to his face, mere inches away from his lips. Taunting him with what he wanted. Canderous's mouth went dry and he wanted to reach out and pull her to him. But before he could, Revan pulled back. "Not until you swear it Canderous."

His mind was reeling and he couldn't speak. Licking his lips he was about to respond when Carth burst into the room.

* * *

"Something wrong?" asked Revan. She watched Carth pace the room and ignore her presence. She wondered if she talked about leaving if he would even notice. "T3-M4, what happened?"

"Beeeeep dee deet, vrrrrreeee!"

"So he did find Dusitl and they had an argument." _I see. That explains his behavior._ Revan glanced at Canderous and he was back to scowling at the unwanted interruption. Now he would have to wait until he was alone with Revan again to give his answer, if he knew what was good for him. HK-47 had been set on auto repair mode and awoke from the corner he had been occupying.

"Statement: Master should I inform the meatbag that the sloshing noises are moist irritating."

"You know what HK? Have fun." Revan sat down on the bed again and watched her home made, copper colored, assassin droid walk over to Carth and begin to inform him of all the annoying squishy and slushy noises his pacing made. Carth stopped and almost glared at Revan. Then he just cracked up laughing. "I'm ignoring you aren't I beautiful?"

"Who little ole' me?" she feigned innocence. "Want to talk about it?"

"Dustil still blames me for not being there. Then I felt like he should know from me and not someone else that I'm with you. He didn't take the news very well." He raked a hand through his brown messy hair and sighed loudly.

"I don't need to hear this nonsense! It's unbecoming of a Mandalorian." Canderous stormed out of the room.

"Why didn't he get his own room?" asked Revan. Giving a sympathetic look for Carth's sake, Revan tried her best to help him understand Dustil's reasoning. She even told him a few things to say being the master at manipulating events she was. Carth showered and sprawled himself onto the bed beckoning Revan to join him.

"I have a meeting with the lieutenant aboard the station. Sorry, I'll be back soon." she promised. In truth she wasn't lying but at the same time Revan wasn't completely being honest.

"Hurry back soon before Canderous does." Carth let his disgust to having company be known.

"You never did answer, why he doesn't he have his own room?" Revan questioned while she fastened her double bladed lightsaber to her belt.

"Because the rest of the apartments are occupied." Carth stretched out and put his arms behind his head for support.

She laughed slightly as she exited the small apartment.

* * *

Revan was on a mission, a mission to leave Carth behind. She had to find Canderous. But first she had a meeting with the lieutenant as she told Carth earlier. Entering the entertainment module Revan walked the plain metal hallways, her footsteps echoing slightly as she went. Coming to the TSF's head quarters and entering, Revan found herself being asked questioned by a droid. "I'm here to see Lieutenant Grenn." she answered.

The droid responded, "One moment please. I shall inform the lieutenant of your arrival."

"Ah, Revan it's about time you showed up. Your exactly five hours late." stated the older man.

"Grenn what a displeasure to see you again." Revan remembered that this lieutenant served under her during the Mandalorian wars. Her goal here was to manipulate the man into doing what she has planned. Knowing the vision the force gave her, it would come to fruition.

"Nice to see your humor hasn't changed." Lieutenant Grenn was being sarcastic, staring almost angrily at the small woman in front of him.

"Aren't you glad I didn't bring my HK unit?" Revan smirked at his response. He was one of the few that met the droid before Revan's official fall to the dark side.

"Why are you here?" The man eyed her warily not certain of the Jedi's true motivation.

"I need you to find someone. She will be critical in the survival of the republic." Revan was referring to the Jedi exile, Rena Noor. A general under Revans' direct command who choose not to follow her when she declared war against the Jedi.

"Oh and who might that be?" asked a very skeptical lieutenant.

"Rena Noor. An exile of the Jedi order. You should remember her." prompted Revan.

"Ah, yes. I remember her. She didn't follow you when you became a Sith." when he said Sith it was like venom rolling off his tongue.

"You will do what I ask. Is that understood?" A wave of her hand and a little use of the force convinced the lieutenant to do exactly what she wanted. To find the exile and return her to the republic._ It will take a few years to find her and when they do, the fate of the republic will be decided. Knowing the general she will remain in the light and create key echoes in the force. _Revan mused as she left the TSF head quarters.

* * *

Now Revan needed to find Canderous and settle the matter at hand. Two standard days from now she would leave Telos and return to Korriban. Walking to the local cantina, Revan was certain she would find the Mandalorian in there, drinking the night away. Also if she was lucky she could earn a few credits swoop racing and playing pazaak. Entering the smoke filled room, Revan glanced around seeing an Ithorian and a few shady looking Rodians in one corner, then Twi'leks dancing on the center stage as Bith played their instruments. As well as several pilots cheering them on in their drunken state and finally she spotted Canderous. He looked like he had been sulking. Laughing a little as she approached because she knew with his cybernetic implants he couldn't get himself drunk.

"What do you find so funny?" he asked sourly.

"Can't get drunk, can you?" she smirked and requested a drink for herself.

"Why are you here? Republic not give you enough entertainment?" He almost looked like he was pleading for an answer. Revan silently entered his mind using the force, to discover his true emotions towards her. To her dismay and to her pleasure Canderous was indeed in love with her.

"Get out of my head." venom laced every word and his face was set into a deep, loathing glare.

"I'm surprised you noticed. Don't want me to know your little secret?" Revan inched closer to Canderous. Playing her game and using methods the Jedi strictly forbade. But she knew it had to be done, for the sake of the republic. Even though to some extent it sickened her and yet at the same time it excited her. Placing one hand on his thigh and sliding one leg in between his knees, she whispered in his ear, "Swear it to me Canderous."

Revan's breath tickled his ear and he shivered at the contact, his excitement building. Revan repeated it, "Swear to me Canderous not one word to Carth and I'm yours."

"I swear it." Canderous managed to spit out.

"Good. We leave in two standard days. I'll shall be in the swoop tracks if you need me." The former Sith lord left him yearning for her touch, something he was sure he would get in two days.

Revan raced several times earning several hundred credits. Played pazaak numerous times, cleaning out the local pazaak players. Revan blew a kiss goodnight to Canderous before leaving the cantina. _Guilt, fear, sorrow and lust fill my mind. Ironic how all these feelings lead to the dark side._ _The Jedi will never understand why I fell to the dark side in the first place. But soon the galaxy shall know why Darth Revan fell. _She thought bitterly.

* * *

Revan silently entered the apartment and slipped into bed next to a sleeping Carth. Laying her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist, she snuggled up as close to him as possible. Sleeping the night away, Revan awoke to silence. Carth wasn't in bed next to her. T3 and Canderous weren't in the room either.

"Query: Master do you need me to kill someone?" if the droid could've a malicious smile would've been plastered across his durasteel hide.

"No. But where is Carth?" she asked, rising out of the bed.

"Statement: The meatbag said he would return in thirty minutes upon leaving." responded HK-47 who began to polish a very cherished blaster rifle.

Today Revan would have to sneak away and get supplies for the Ebon Hawk. Or if she could locate the Mandalorian, she could order him to do it. _Where is that damn Mandalorian?_

Canderous stayed aboard the Ebon Hawk. Sleeping there he felt was for everyone's best interest. Especially after Revan's performance last night. Sighing he got up and walked in to the main hold. The intercom was ringing off the wall. Canderous reluctantly turned it on. Sure enough it was Revan.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"We need supplies to leave tomorrow. Will you get them for me? I have other preparations to make while you do so."

"You make it sound like I've already said yes." Canderous was just playing with her because in his mind, he already decided to be her errand boy.

"Will you just do it!?" frustration poured into her words and placing her hands on her hips she awaited his response.

"Sure thing, Jedi." he smirked as Revan was about to let him have it. But he turned off the intercom before she could open her mouth.

"That nerf herder!" she yelled into the air.

"Query: Master do wish for me to annihilate the Mandalorian meatbag?"

"No HK but there will be plenty of annihilating meatbags were we are going." answered Revan.

"Smug Statement: I look forward to that master."

* * *

Revan's final task on Citadel Station was to insure the planet would be fully restored. She made her way to the Ithorian compound and spoke to the leader Chodo Habat. Satisfied he would do the job correctly, Revan went to the Ebon Hawk. Canderous was busy loading supplies into the ship. _I have to leave you behind on Onderon. But I will make sure you have the idea to gather the remaining Mandalorians on Dxun before I do. _

"Nice to see your busy working." stated Revan.

"This was your idea. I should be letting you do it." Canderous heaved another heavy box up the loading ramp and into the ship. Revan followed close behind him. Whispering into his ear, she let him know the plan for leaving Telos. "We shall leave before the break of dawn. Or should I say before the sun shines on Citadel again. Stay aboard the ship. I'll send T3-M4 to keep you company. Then we'll leave the navigating to T3 for the rest of the trip."

"Exactly where are we going?" asked Canderous, generally curious as to where Revan was taking him.

"You'll see." was her cryptic response. "See you bright and early." Revan left the Mandalorian to his work. Her intercom went off, Carth wanted her to come to the cantina and meet Dustil officially. Revan obliged him, the introductions were awkward. Dustil seemed to be on better terms with his father than the first day they had reunited.

* * *

Settling in for the night, Revan had already sent T3 to the Ebon Hawk. HK was alert and ready for when his master would call for him. Revan was wrapped in Carth's arms and was trying hard to sneak out of the bed without awakening him. She had stashed some Jedi robes close to the door, so she could grab them and go. Finally squirming out of his grip, Revan debated real hard wether or not to leave him a datapad explaining the reason she had to leave but decided against it.

Instead the datapad she did leave, simply asked Carth to guard the republic in her absence. He probably wouldn't find it for a few days. Sighing she grabbed her robes and left. HK-47 followed silently behind her. Entering the hangar bay, Canderous was already waiting for her. Silence ensued momentarily. Revan gave one last glance back to the station she was leaving. Already an emptiness was filling the space in her heart. _This has to be done for the sake of the republic and the sale of the galaxy._ "T3 set the coordinates to Korriban." instructed Revan.

"Korriban? Why in Sith's blood are we going there?" Canderous gave her a bewildered look.

"Because I remembered something." _I remembered something very important that remains buried in the tomb of Ajunta Pall. Something that could wipe out the remaining Jedi in one foul sweep. _

As promised Revan spent her time in Canderous's bed. Entertaining him however he pleased. _Emotions are real. They do exist. Anger, happiness, and sorrow these emotions are real and not so easily suppressed. There is no emotion, there is peace; what truth do these words have? Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Ha, what truth lies hidden beneath the surface? I question the way of the Sith and the way of the Jedi. I have decided, I am no longer a Jedi but nor am I a Sith. _Revans' musings were interrupted when Canderous entered the cockpit holding out a cup of caffa for her.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"So what's the reason we're going to Korriban?" Canderous sat down beside her and looked out into space.

"There's something there I need to find before the Sith realize it's there." she responded.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's difficult to explain. But it's more than just a mere lightsaber crystal. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, I remember finding it and leaving it because I had no use for it and I knew the students there to be to weak to get it for themselves. But I feel like the real Sith lords are coming for it. The crystal amplifies the dark side of the force and in the wrong hands, say like an ancient Sith lord the consequences could be detrimental to the republic." she sighed heavily.

* * *

Days passed before the Ebon Hawk landed on Korriban's desolate surface and during that time Revan severed the force bond that she shared with Bastilla. It looked horrendous. Everything was in ruins, from what Revan deduced was that the Sith students must've turned on each other after they lost both Master Uthar and his apprentice Yuthura. _They struggled for control, for power and look at the destruction left behind. _Revan surveyed the area. Searching out with the force, she tried to locate any living beings or creatures. The only thing still alive was the Shyrack in the caves and some Tuk'ata. "T3, HK stay aboard the ship and guard it. Canderous your with me." Lowering the ramp, Revan exited. Canderous following close behind, his blaster rifle aimed and ready to shoot. Walking the sandy surface Revan stood before the tomb of Ajunta Pall. She remembered how she aided the Sith's lord spirit accept his betrayal of the Jedi and return to the light. "It's in here." Revan opened the door and whoosh of air and dust flew out. Both coughed before entering. Sure enough Tukata were waiting in the shadows and from the looks of things, they hadn't eaten in a while. Starvation made the dog like beasts attack without hesitation. Drawing her lightsaber, it hissed to life glowing blue. Swinging the double blades with ease the Tuk'ata didn't stand a chance. Canderous got to blast a couple but the remaining four were cut down by Revan. "This way." was all she said as she walked up to all. It looked like an absolute dead end, until she pushed a rock and a door gave way. Walking down the dark hallway Revan felt like she was walking with Malak again.

"_It's here, I can feel the darkness calling to me, Malak." Revan stopped suddenly at the end of the hallway. _

"_Be aware of traps." cautioned Malak. _

"_I don't trust this artifact. I shall leave it here. Can you feel it? This is no ordinary crystal. It contains pure dark side energies. Exceeding that of the Star Forge." Revan turned around and left the red crystal where it was. Turning to Malak, she wiped his mind of the existence of the crystal. "Sorry Malak, but I cannot have you return and claim it. The darkness would consume you wholly_."

"This time I have no choice but to take it." she spoke out loud, unaware of her surroundings.

Canderous didn't respond but helped pull her out of her dazed state. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes, let's leave." Revan said solemnly.

Reentering the Ebon Hawk, Revan explained to Canderous that she must attempt to purify the crystal and that he could find her in the cargo hold. In the meantime she told him to plot a course for Onderon.

_Soon Canderous, you won't be with me. I shall be alone._

* * *

Revan felt completely drained of the force. It took everything she had to purify the dark crystal but now it was an artifact of the light. Smiling at her accomplishment, Revan put the focusing crystal into her double bladed lightsaber. Her blade changed color from a deep blue of a Jedi Guardian to a brilliant silver. _It looks like the room of a thousand fountains on Coruscant._

"Approaching Onderon." Canderous informed her over the ships' intercom. Being in the garage with a work bench helped Revan feel slightly at ease. Just something to keep her mind busy. Walking to the cockpit for the final descent towards the planet, Revan informed Canderous of the importance to speak with the young princess Talia.

"I remembered something about my time as Darth Revan. After the defeat of Mandalore I hid his mask and armor on Dxun's surface. I knew the Mandalorains placed hidden caches on it's surface after their defeat. So I just opened one up and placed it in there."

"And your telling me this because?"

"Because, I think you could reunite the Mandalorains' that are scattered across the galaxy. Reclaim your clan's honor." Revan knew her seed was planted and after she would leave him here it would grow.

"Ha, but since your stuck with me; there's no chance of that happening." Canderous still couldn't help but think of what Revan had said. _Reunite the clans. Become Mandalore? Maybe one day, I will. _

* * *

Canderous was left on the ship this time along with T3. Only HK escorted Revan to the palace.

"I need to speak to princess Talia." a wave of her hand and the force persuasion was complete.

"Yes of course. Right this way." said the guard. Allowing Revan to enter the palace unhindered.

Slowly Revan retraced her steps down the rich white hallways._ I remember being here before. Before I became a Jedi._ _This place, this place is what drove me to the dark side. The Jedi lied to me, they betrayed me. My mother was from here. I was a part of the royal family. The Jedi were here when my mother died. Claimed to have asked her if she would permit my entrance to the Order. Claimed she gave permission, even though I was next in line to the throne. Claimed so many things, doubt clouded my mind and the visions of the republic's fall fueled my fall to the dark side. No. Not my fall, my sacrifice. I sacrificed myself to the dark side, to save the republic. That's why I eliminated key political leaders, who wanted to leave the republic. But by becoming separatists, they would weaken the republic as a whole. My father spoke so proudly of the republic and said he would do anything to see it stay together. Perhaps this is why I find it so important to keep it in one piece. _Her contemplation was interrupted as princess Talia came into view. The girl was young but she would make sure that Onderon didn't leave the republic. Talia looked up and spotted Revan. Fear showed momentarily in her handmaiden's eyes before they recognized who Revan was. "Princess." one whispered.

"Please do not speak of the past. I am a Jedi now and the life of royalty is lost to me. But I do wish to speak to young Talia."

"Of course, Master Jedi." said the other elderly woman. "It's alright Talia, this is your cousin."

Talia curtsied and spoke without aggrogance. "You wish to speak to me cousin?"

_She will make a fine leader, even before the time Master Kavar will aid her_. "Yes, I wish to speak to you of the importance of keeping Onderon in good relations with the republic."

Revan explained her cause and had to use very little use of the force to persuade the girl to do want she wanted. Even though Talia was young she was wise.

Leaving the princess, Revan headed back to the Ebon Hawk. Now she had yet to formulate her plan to leave Canderous.

* * *

Revan was silent for most of the night. She even stayed awake all night, unable to sleep. But during her time awake she found out that there was a man on Onderon that knew Canderous. A really lousy doctor named Dagon Ghent. She mentioned this to Canderous, and just as she hoped he fell for the bait. She came up with some excuse about having an errand to run and left Canderous to venture to the merchant quarter himself.

"T3 fire up the engines." ordered Revan. Now was her only opportunity to leave behind the man, who followed her so loyally.

"Dee-reeee wooo!!" the droid protested.

"T3 please, I need do this." Revan had guilt from having to leave Carth and now Canderous in the manner she planned. She could imagine that everyone else was just as worried about her. The Ebon Hawk took off and as Revan directed was to head for the outer rim. But first a trip to Malachor V was necessary. The broken world had been the turning point in the Mandalorian wars. But only because Revan broke it. Her reasoning during the war had been that sacrifice was necessary to advance goals and having BaoDur create the shadow generator did just that. But there was more to the planet then just that. It had been and still is a planet of the dark side, just as Korriban is.

* * *

Canderous returned to the hangar and found the Ebon Hawk missing, when the realization dawned on him that Revan left him just as she did Carth; anger was his first emotion. But slowly he analyzed Revan's thinking and forgave her. Being a warrior he understood to have those that are close to you during combat is foolish. He didn't figure that she would want him to contact Carth but hell she wasn't there, so what did it matter? He found the nearest comm and contacted Carth.

"Where is Revan? Is she alright?" the republic pilot was almost frantic._ I lost my wife, I can't lose Revan. _

"She left me the same as she left you." Canderous begrudgingly admitted. Bastilla appeared next to Carth.

"Do you know what she is planning? I know it was her that severed our force bond." asked Bastilla.

"All I know was before we came here to Onderon, Revan wanted to go to Korriban and collect an artifact. She got what she wanted there and here I am. She did take the droids with her." he pointed out.

"Did she seem off? Was she angrier than normal? Or perhaps her appearance changed slightly?"

Bastilla was concerned that Revan may have fallen to the dark side again.

"No." he lied. _The only thing off was she was bangin' me on the side. Just to use me._

"I see." Bastilla sounded somewhat relieved.

_Dammit, Beautiful just what are you planning?_ Thought Carth.

* * *

Revan's ship landed on the surface of Malachor V and as she expected the green hue of the planet was still there. Poisonous gases leaked into the air from the cracks deep in it's surface. She made her way to the Trayus Academy. Revan knew the way. HK-47 followed her, carrying his trusty blaster rifle at the ready. Many Sith deactivated their stealth units and appeared before her but not stopping her entrance into the academy. Revan entered a large circular room. The walls were high and the floor red. Standing in the middle she waited for the one being that could never die.

"Why have you returned?" asked a Sith lord. His gray skin filled with cracks. His voice sounded sickly and dark. One eye glowed red and one hand held his single bladed lightsaber while the other hung loosely at his side.

"Darth Sion, where is Kreia?" asked Revan, unfazed by the man's appearance.

"The one you seek is not here. She has been exiled, stripped of her pathetic, deluded power." answered the man Revan called, Sion.

"Then I shall leave." Revan moved towards the exit but Sion stood in the way.

"You shall not leave this place. Let Malchor be your grave!" He ignited his lightsaber and several Sith appeared wielding various weapons from swords to blasters.

Revan blocked his blow but barely in time, her silver double blades hissed to life and pushed him back. HK-47 took his cue and began dispatching several enemies with his blaster rifle.

"HK get back to the Hawk!" yelled Revan as she fought her way fiercely through the Sith blocking her path. Swinging her lightsaber elegantly, her movements fluid like water; Revan easily killed the weaker Sith. Their skills couldn't even begin to be compared to the former Sith's lords grace and knowledge of fighting techniques. HK-47 and Revan managed to fight there way back to the Ebon Hawk and just as Revan was about to take a blaster shot the stomach, HK put himself in front of Revan. The damage was severe, his chassis was completely burnt to a crisp. Still smoking she managed to get the damaged droid on board and quickly got into the cockpit and got that ship out of that hell hole. What she didn't realize was Kreia was aboard her ship and waited until Revan set the Ebon Hawk to auto pilot before revealing herself.

"Kreia. It's been awhile. I have a mission for you my old master. Find the exile, bring her back to the republic." _And through the bond you will unknowingly create, bring her back to the force. _Kreia nodded her head in silence. Something about Revan made her comply. Kreia stayed aboard the Ebon Hawk and sought the exile as she was instructed to do. Leaving Revan to her fate on unknown world.

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at a KOTOR fanfic and there may be a few misspellings here and there but I tried my best to read and re-read this for any errors. So please be kind, if you review. There may be a second installment of Darkness to come, so stay tuned!!


	2. Installment 2

**Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or dialog that comes from the game only Lucas Arts and Bioware can claim that.**

**Installment 2**

Rena Noor sat in the docks. Waiting for the Republic flagship the Harbinger, to arrive. Somehow she had been talked into returning to Republic space. Sighing heavily, she felt so blind to the world. Everything around her seemed dead. The force was lost to her. No longer could she hear the universe. Rena's thoughts returned to the Mandalorian wars. She fought alongside Revan and Malak. But instead of following Revan into darkness, she returned and faced the judgement of the Jedi Council. Look where that got her. Stuck on some back water planet, feeling nothing but emptiness. Snapping back to reality when the droid announced the arrival of the ship she was to board; standing up she walked to meet the soldier of the Harbinger.

"You must be Rena Noor?" asked the man, dressed in a Republic soldiers uniform of orange and red. She simply nodded her head. She followed the young man until he stopped. Apparently they didn't want to draw attention to her presence. Odd, she thought.

"These are your quarters." he opened the door for her and shut it behind her as she entered.

It was simple, just a bunk, a single chair and a refresher. She opted to sit in the chair for now.

There was a knock that came to her door and she opened it hesitantly. Looking out to see a silver droid standing there.

"Statement: Greetings Master! I am to deliver this datapad to you!"

She took the datapad from the over eager droid and read the contents. _Report to the medical bay for physical examination, immediately. The kolto tank is ready for your use. By order of the Captain . _

"Great." she complained out loud. Leaving her quarters she did as the datapad instructed. Walking down the empty hallway, Rena could only hear the sound her boots made as they landed on the metal floors; echoing off the walls. Her curly brunette hair swayed with each step, she took. The exile's brown eyes were dark and empty, almost black in color. Her fair complexion was complimented by the brown Mandalorian combat armor she wore. Sighing out loud she didn't notice she was being followed by the silver protocol droid. She entered the medical room to find it empty. Glancing around, she located the kolto tank that was prepared for her to use.

_I'm not wounded so why do I need to be placed in a kolto tank?_ Rena undressed and reluctantly stepped into the glass case. The tank provided her with oxygen to breath through a tube, while it filled up with a cold blue liquid. Shivering while it completely filled, Rena's eyes suddenly felt heavy, it was like a sedative had been used on her; rendering her completely unconscious.

"Smug Statement: Good night Jedi." the droid self proclaimed a victory. Waiting to make sure the exile was completely knocked out before removing her body to the nearest cargo hold. The droid locked the door and left. Completely unaware that others were also looking for the exile and had already began boarding the ship.

* * *

Kreia found the exile before the Sith assassins had. Locked in a cargo hold and unconscious, the older woman struggled slightly to lift the woman off the ground. Putting Rena's arm around her neck and hoisting her up, Kreia managed to carry the exile through the Harbinger. The dead bodies of the Republic soldiers were everywhere. Not caring the older woman passed by them without a second glance. "Sion." she hissed out. She could feel her old apprentice's presence on the ship. In the exiles current condition there was no way to stay and fight. Finally she made it to the Ebon Hawk. Firing up the ship as quickly as possible, she gave instructions to the T3-M4 model droid that Revan left aboard the ship. "Prepare the navicomputer now! We need to leave immediately!" Kreia placed Rena in the small medical bay. Suddenly the small ship jostled to the side, warnings blaring loudly. Kreia was trying to get back to the cock pit when one blaster shot, blew the garage wide open. Quickly the emergency systems closed the blaster doors making an air tight seal to prevent them from being sucked into space. Another shot that hit hard sent Kreia into the nearest wall knocking her unconscious. T3-M4 managed to get the Ebon Hawk away from the Harbinger that was firing relentlessly upon the small ship. Making a quick getaway by using the hyper drive system, T3 was also banged up pretty bad, for he to was thrown into one of the many walls contained inside the Ebon Hawk.

"Dwooo vreeee!" looking upon the exile, T3 knew she needed medical attention. Finding a medpac he healed her the best he could. It seemed that the old woman didn't make it. Moving on he made a few repairs to the hyper drive because it to had been hit during their hasty retreat.

* * *

The ship docked with the fuel station in the Peragus system. T3 was placed in some small cargo hold. The exile was moved to a kolto tank. Whilst Kreia's body was moved to the morgue. Rena awoke with a headache unlike any other. Groaning loudly while the kolto drained from the tank and she exited the small space. Looking around the medical bay, she realized she was no longer on the Harbinger. "Where am I?" Rena asked aloud. "And where are my clothes?" she rubbed the sides of her arms in an attempt to warm up. Doing a little dance while her bare feet adjusted to the cold floor, Rena looked around and found the morgue and a couple of other rooms. Using the computer panel, the exile opened the morgue. Looking around she seen three dead bodies. Glancing at two and moving on to the third she found a weapon, well something she could use as a weapon on the man's body, some kind of plasma torch.

"Find what you were looking for amongst the dead?" asked Kreia, sitting up.

"I-I thought you were..." Rena was wide eyed from shock.

"Dead?" Kreia finished her sentence. "You are the exile are you not?"

"Before I answer that who are you and where am I?" Rena looked at the older woman expectantly.

"You may call me Kreia. But as to your second question, I'm afraid I do not know where we are. The Harbinger was under attack and I barely managed to get you off that ship alive. How we ended up here is a mystery to me."

Rena knew they had to find a way to get off or out of where ever they were. "You stay here and I'll find a way out of this place. And see if anyone's aboard, for that matter." Rena moved to the exit, when Kreia spoke again. "I would find some clothes if I were you. If only for proper first impressions."

* * *

Rena was mumbling the whole time she was running around this crazy space station. Turned out all the miners were dead and the only other survivor was locked in a holding cell. The whole time she was getting the man that introduced himself as Atton Rand, out of said cage; she could feel his eyes on her. Now she was in the dormitories trying to make sure that in fact all the miners were dead. Nothing down here but a bunch of crazy droids. Atton was helping her get through some of this mess from the communicator.

"Find anything yet?" he asked annoyed with having to wait.

"Yes. I found some miner shields and some clothes!" It was a plain blue miner uniform but who cared as long as it covered her exposed ass?!

"Dammit! I, I mean that's good. It's distracting with you running around half naked. For the droids I mean." Atton struggled with his words and finally the communicator went dead.

"Ass hole." Rena muttered under her breath. She finally managed to find a vibro sword. Grateful for finding a weapon and using the sword several times to save her own skin. Rena could feel a tingle in the air. She had heard this voice before she awoke from the kolto tank.

'_Ah, you feel it don't you?' _

'_Kreia, how are...'_

'_Be silent and listen carefully. Stretch out and feel the droids beyond the door. Even though they are merely machines they still have a current that can be felt through the force.' _

Rena felt it. Three droids were behind the blast door. But how did Kreia just communicate with her? Was the force coming back to her? She could hear it, just a whisper on the wind but it was there. The force was there. How had she forgotten what it felt like. Coming out of her thoughts as the blast door opened suddenly and those droids opened fire upon her, Rena easily turned them into scrap metal. Making it to the escape hatch and returning to the command deck, Kreia joined her along the way.

"The Harbinger has docked with the station!" Rena yelled out as she was running back to the command deck.

"I am well aware of it's arrival. We must find a way off this ship. Be it the Harbinger or the ship we came in." Kreia was running alongside the exile and both stopped when Atton came into view.

"What did you Jedi start breeding when I wasn't looking?" he asked. A little annoyance or was that fear Rena briefly sensed from the brown haired man?

"We don't have time for this Atton! We have to get off this ship now! I saw that when the Harbinger docked with the station, the fuel line hooked up to the ship. If we go through the fuel depot, we should be able to enter the ship and get around the shields and get to the Ebon Hawk!" she said excitedly. Kreia agreed while Atton was rather reluctant to go with the plan.

* * *

Going through the Harbinger was not just enlightening but also a bit of challenge. As Rena looked at several holorecords. Racing through hallways, Atton suddenly stopped. "What is it now?" Rena asked, a tad bit exasperated.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Atton looked a head, unable to place this feeling of certain doom.

Rena stood for a moment silently. Weighing her words in her head before speaking, "I note your concern Atton. But we have to keep going. We'll just have to be careful is all."

This seemed to appease Atton for the time being as he spoke his approval. Kreia wasn't thrilled with how the exile tried to keep Atton content. Moving from hallway to hallway and into the medical bay, Rena watched the holorecords; discovering that not only had the silver droid called HK-50 posed as a simple protocol droid but was indeed every bit of an assassin it had proclaimed to be on board the space station. Learning almost all of the events that transpired after she was sedated, Rena and her campions continued onto the next level of the ship. Rena had been smart enough to download the asteroid orbital drift charts directly to the Ebon Hawk while they had been on the bridge. Kreia stopped, turned around and pulled out her vibro sword. They had already dealt with numerous Sith assassins, so Rena prepared herself as well. Swinging the double bladed sword she had found among the wreckage in her hands expertly.

"Go. I will join you shortly." ordered Kreia, staring straight ahead at the unopened door.

"Kreia what are you..." Rena was interrupted. By none other than Darth Sion's appearance. The man's skin was gray, cracked and as Atton put it, the man looked like he sleeps with vibro blades.

"Let's go." Atton was urging her to leave the old woman to her fate. Rena hesitated, not wanting to leave someone behind.

"Do not worry about me. Power has blinded this one long ago. Now run!" Kreia slipped into the shadows of the force, concealing herself from those around her. Rena was pulled in the opposite direction of the ensuing battle.

Kreia swung her sword at her old apprentice, only problem was he sensed her movement and hacked the old woman's hand off. She screamed in agony, clutching the stump that used to be her hand in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Having no other choice she fled.

* * *

Rena and Atton ran back through the fuel lines about to reenter the Peragus space station. When Rena felt pain unlike anything she had ever felt before and doubled over, to her knees. Atton calling frantically to her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Atton was helping Rena stand.

"I'm not sure. But I think Kreia's in a lot of pain." The exile felt like her hand had been dipped into the lava on Mustafar.

"We have to keep moving." Atton tried helping the exile move but she pulled away and stood on her own. Being stubborn she pressed forward. As they reentered the Peragus space station, Rena found T3-M4. She quickly reactivated the droid and performed just enough repairs to get him moving again. Finally they arrived at the docks. Only one door stood in their way now. T3 made quick work of it however and by slicing the nearby computer panel, got the security door to open with ease. Rena ran into the ship first, followed by Atton who immediately went for the cockpit. T3 was sent to navigation's to make sure the orbital charts were downloaded. Sith soldiers piled into the docking area and Rena did her best by using the turret to keep as many of them out of the ship as possible. Two managed to board despite the exile's best efforts. Abandoning the turret, Rena clutched the double bladed weapon in her hand and went to the garage. The soldiers weren't in there. Slowly making her way into the main hold, the exile found what she was looking for. As soon as the soldiers spotted her they began to fire their blaster rifles, barely missing Rena; she ducked behind a small wall.

"Dammit. I can't move unless..." an idea came to her. Testing the force she pushed the Sith soldiers into the nearest wall, ceasing the blaster fire and the woman made her move and slit both of their throats. Well, that was what she was aiming for, instead their heads rolled around the floor; separate from their bodies. Kreia entered the Ebon Hawk at this time. Rena had already run back to the cock pit, telling Atton to hurry his ass up.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Kreia demanded to know. She was still clutching her arm.

"There! Are both of you Jedi happy now?" Atton asked as he fired up the engines and took off, leaving the space station behind. Apparently the Harbinger had the same idea and began firing upon the smaller vessel.

"Get us out of here!"yelled Rena, stamping her foot on the hard floor out of pure frustration.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Atton was doing his best to avoid the asteroids.

"Fire upon the asteroids. That should buy us enough time to jump to hyper space." suggested Kreia, more like ordered.

"No! There could still be miners that are alive on that station!" Rena grabbed the back of the pilots' seat hard, digging her nails into it.

"Alright hang on!" Atton didn't care what the old woman thought, if the exile didn't want him to fire upon the asteroids than by golly he wasn't going to fire at the freakin' rocks! In the end it didn't matter if they fired at the asteroids or not because the Harbinger did. Setting off one big explosive end to Peragus. The Ebon Hawk barely jumped into hyper space in time.

* * *

"Now what?" Rena moved to sit in the co pilot's seat.

"Someone care to explain what's going on? I mean after just getting shot at; I think I was better off in my cell!" Atton set the ship to auto pilot. After all there wasn't much he could do about the astrogation charts. They were only programmed to take them to one place and one place only, Telos.

"That can be arranged!" Kreia shot back.

"Enough we don't need to be fighting." Rena sighed loudly. Whispering, "I wish Revan was here." Only Kreia had heard her.

"If you wish to talk, we may do so. But it shall be away from the ears of imbeciles and fools." Kreia left the cockpit in favor of one of the dormitories.

"I'd go check on her if I were you." Atton looked straight ahead. Pretending like he didn't care if the old woman was ok or not.

Rena at first looked at him confused and but she realized Kreia's hand was what he was referring to. "I'll go check on her then. Be right back." Rena hadn't paid much attention to the interior of the ship. She glanced around noticing the navigation's room. T3-M4 was working in there doing some kind of repairs. She kept walking, entering into the main hold. Chairs and several door ways were quickly noted. One door in particular caught her attention because it was closed. Making a mental note to come back and see what was behind that door, she pressed forward walking into a small hallway. "So this is where T3 treated me?" she thought aloud. Looking around the small medical bay. Rena came to three intersection so to speak. Looking to her left she could make out the garage. Straight ahead was the hyper drive and to her right was more hallway.

Sensing Kreia's presence was to the right, that's were she headed. Noticing the cargo hold along the way to the dormitory.

"Are you alright?" Rena asked the older woman who was meditating in the middle of the room.

"Are you here to ask questions or learn more about the force?" Kreia stood up and faced Rena awaiting a response.

"I asked if you were..."

Kreia interrupted the exile, "I heard your question. I am fine as one can be. Now answer my question."

Rena avoided answering instead she made a statement. "I felt it. I felt it when you lost your hand."

"I thought as much. It would seem we have a bond. When one feels pain so will the other. Interesting I wasn't expecting this to happen." Kreia thought aloud.

"What would happen if one of us gets killed?" Rena was concerned slightly, being so closely linked to this ex-jedi. Whose motivations were unclear.

"Then we both die. Leave me, I need my rest. Also check on that fool in the cock pit and make sure we're still on course." Kreia sat back down, cross legged and returned to meditating. Rena didn't argue and merely turned to walk away. Making her way back to the cock pit, Atton asked her a question. She didn't hear it the first time and asked him to repeat his question.

"I said, where's your lightsaber? It sure could've come in handy back there." Atton was pushing a few buttons on the control panel. Not turning around.

She sighed, that was a memory she didn't want to think about. "The Jedi don't allow exiles to keep their lightsabers."

"What color was it? And were you the single blade or double bladed type?" Atton turned around now, a bit curious about the mysterious woman.

"That was a long time ago." she replied. "But if you must know it was blue and double bladed."

"More slaughter per swing, ugh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Are we still on course?" she asked wanting a change of subject.

Atton got the hint. "Yeah, not much choice though." He turned back around to the controls.

Rena sighed again, looking at the map. Telos. This world's surface was destroyed by Darth Malak. Now the only place to dock is with the Citadel Station that orbits the broken planet.

"Why do I have a feeling this is only the beginning of my problems?" Rena asked aloud, not expecting a response._ 'Just were are you Revan when the Republic needs you? When I need you?' _

Atton interrupted her thoughts. "We're coming out of hyper space. The Ebon Hawk is about dock with the station. No telling what's waiting for us, considering they will no doubt think we destroyed Peragus."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Rena felt anxious. How would the soldiers react when they landed and what if they did believe they were responsible for the destruction of an entire planet? It looked like they were about to find out. Their ship was now docked with the Citadel Station that was crawling with Republic soldiers.

* * *

A/N: I thought this would just be a two-shot but it looks like there will be more chapters to come. Thanks to punkgirl94 and Sakura22222 for reviewing!!


End file.
